


Just Keep Smiling

by cero_ate



Category: Batman (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/pseuds/cero_ate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick's coping strategy with recent events</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Keep Smiling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/gifts).



Dick teased Damian as Bruce trolled people. He wasn’t sure Bruce was doing it right.. He’d ask Tim but Tim was gone. Jason would be better but he was imprisoned. He shuffled that thought away, just as he pushed away thoughts of Lian, Roy...He had to keep smiling. Someone in the family had to. Batman was the Mission, Damian was the angry kid. Which used to be Jason’s spot...he couldn’t think about that. Teasing, smiling. Maybe that way he’d make up for the biggest mistakes of his life. Not being there for his family when they needed him.


End file.
